Union of Pacific Republics
Formal Name: Union of Pacific Republics Common Forms: Pacific Union Short Form: PacUnion Political Government Type: Confederated Republic Head of State: President Stephen T. Garrett Jr. (Federalist-Republican Party) Head of Government: President Stephen T. Garrett Jr. (Federalist-Republican Party) Legislature: Bicameral Congress, lower chamber is the Union Assembly, democratically elected by basis of population arranged into districts; upper chamber is the Senate, appointed by the governments of constituent nations. Judicial Branch: Union Supreme Court, composed of five judges with the sole powers of judicial review. Capitol: San Magdalena, Cascadian Republic of Rosario Major Political Parties: Federalist-Republican "Whig" Party (Right-Centrist), Alaskan Democratic Labor Party (Centrist), Democratic-Republican "Liberal" Party (Left-Centrist) Minor Political Parties: Conservative "Tory" Party (Right Conservatives), Stalwart Party (Right-Military Conservatives), Cascadian Traditionalist Party (Right Social Conservatives), Pacific Labor Party (Left Trade Unionist), Evergreen Party (Left-Centrist, environmental concerns and anti-nuclear power), Pacific Socialist Party (Left Marxist), Alaskan Native Party (party for North Mesoamerican native Alaskans, socially and economically moderate but promotes native positions in government), Jieshi Solidarity Front (Defies political spectrum, minor seperatist party from Jieshi that appeals to Asiatic Cascadians and promotes traditional Jieshi culture over Cascadian), Adabani National Front (Adabani anti-Unionist), Alaskan Sovereignty Party (Alaskan Anti-Unionist) Economic-Social Data Population: 56,247,193 (2018 est.) Religions: (Cascadia) Protestant Christianity 54%, Catholic Christianity 20%, No Religion (Atheism/Agnosticism/Deism) 14%, Jieshi Taoism 4%, Jieshi Buddhism 4%, Islam 1.1%, Other 2.9% (Alaska) Protestant Christianity 73%, Native Alaskan Religions 16%, No Religion 3%, Catholic Christianity 3%, Other 5% (Adabani) Shi'a Islam 60%, Sunni Islam 15%, Protestant Christianity 15%, Velerian Islam (heterodox) 5%, Catholic Christianity 3%, Other 2% (No Religion, Tribal religions) Languages: English (official language), Rosarian Spanish, Jieshi, Arabic, Adaban (mixture of Arabic and Persian dialect), numerous Alaskan Native dialects and languages, various North Velerian languages in Adabani Currency: Pacific Dollar ($) Literacy: 92.8% (defined as capable of reading and writing at age 15) GDP: $2.4192 trillion, $43,010 per capita (average) - $55,752 per capita (Cascadia), $45,820 per capita (Alaska), $13,400 per capita (Adabani) Major Industries: Biotech, Fishing, Logging, Shipbuilding, Computer Technology, assorted agricultural capability in all three nations, Aerospace, Iron in northwestern Yukon and central Columbia, nearly-depleted uranium deposits still existant in upper Cascades, large Alaskan oil reserves representing a fifth of the world's current supply, oil and uranium finds in Velerian territories, Adabani-based agriculture consisting of tropical fruits and spices, raw material reserves in Adabani including chromium, trace diamond and uranium deposits, tungsten, copper, and iron ore. Major Imports: Various raw materials, Alaska is a net importer of foodstuffs save fish, Cascadia and Adabani import meat. Energy Information: Modern power grids in Cascadia and most of Alaska. Hydroelectric dams on the Columbia, lower Yukon, and Cascade Rivers, as well as minor rivers, provide 42% of Cascadia's power. Geo-thermal facilities provide another 10%. Nuclear reactors provide 30% and increasing due to the expanding access to uranium leaving just 18% of the power demand in Cascadia to be filled by remaining coal, gas, and oil-burning plants. The long-term Peak Oil Preperation Project by the Republic and private energy-providers calls for continued expansion of hydroelectric, geothermal, and nuclear power generation. Alaska's power is almost entirely provided by oil and natural gas, though the Cascadian Peak Oil Preperation Project is being considered by Alaskan government. Adabani has modern power only in major cities and surrounding countryside, 65% of the jungle interior regions have only sporadic power or none at all, new PacUnion efforts seek to create modern infrastructure in Adabani. History The Pacific Union is the result of initiatives to reunite Adabani with Cascadia and for furthering Alaskan-Cascadian ties. The new political entity has assumed control over defense policy and foreign policy as well as being given the right to levy tariffs on trade with non-Union nations and a very light toll on trade of certain goods between the constituent nations. "Items of necessity" like oil, gas, uranium, and basic foodstuffs like grain are not subject to such tolls. Further funding for PacUnion government operations comes from the selling of treasury bonds and guaranteed yearly payments from constituent nations, taking the place of the Alaskan, Cascadian, and Adabani defense expenditures as those costs will now be taken up by the Pacific Union central government. As part of this arrangement virtually all military forces, save for the local militias like the Republic Militias of Cascadia, have been combined into the Army, Air Force, and Navy w/ Marine Corps of the Pacific Union under the authority of the PacUnion Department of Defense. Military The Pacific Armed Services are composed of three branches: the Army, the Navy, and the Air Force. Additionally, like other nations, the Pacific Navy has a Marine Corps (consisting of five Brigades, four Cascadian and one Alaskan) under its oversight. The Army tends to be seen as the primary service socially in every Union nation, particularly in the rural regions and in the Cascadian Republics of Jieshi and Yukon, while the Navy and Air Force are favored in the cities and among the liberally educated due to their increased involvement in world affairs and more expansive use of technology. Whereas the Army is conservative and sometimes slow to accept new technology (save for a desire for top-flight equipment), the Air Force and Navy tend to seek the best technology available if it can be afforded and even accept short-term cuts in force strength to get the qualitative edge, as seen in the Air Force spending 15 years as one of the world's weakest so it could afford the R&D costs of fielding two 5th Generation jet aircraft designs. Like a number of other states in the world the nations of the Union practice National Service, by which young people are required to undergo training for militia service and are placed under peacetime draft lottery until various ages determined by the individual nation, (those that are drafted are permitted to directly enlist at the end of their draft periods, as is sometimes done). This gives the national governments flexibility when expanding or reducing the number of active units as yearly draft callups can be increased or decreased as needed. Category:American Continent Nations Category:Non-aligned Nations